Beautiful and cruel world
by Ibazzi
Summary: En este nuevo mundo en el que gorbiernan los muertos, a Alice le a tocado estar sola con su perro y su fusil. Tiene que vestir como un chico y ser cuidadosa, no solo para protegerse de los muertos, si no tambien de los vivos. Por suerte esta vez se a encontrado con un grupo que aun no ha sido corrompido y que la aceptara como una mas. Enventualmente. Daryl/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Alice contemplo asqueada a las cuatro criaturas que se mecían en el centro de la sala. Se encontraban custodiando los medicamentos mientras esperaban a que algún tonto cayera ante ellos y pudieran así tomar una buena ración de carne fresca. De hecho, ella era posiblemente la siguiente tonta que caería delante ellos, ofreciéndose cual suculento chuletón ante furiosos lobos hambrientos.

Apretó el fusil contra su pecho vendado y evaluó sus opciones. Bien podría liarse a tiros -lo que también supondría atraer a muchos más de ellos- o lanzarse en plan guerrera con los dos cuchillos que guardaba en sus botas apuntando directos a sus podridos cerebros. Frunció el ceño y miro a Aarón, que se encontraba a su lado con la peluda cola castaña escondida entre las patas. Este le devolvió la mirada mientras ladeaba la cabeza, interrogante. Alice le mostro ambos cuchillos y señalo a los zombis con ellos, pero el perro se limito a observarla sin comprender.

No pudo evitar bufar disgustada, llamando la atención de los sujetos al otro lado de la mesa en la que se escondía. Maldijo en alto, ya importándole un carajo que pudieran oírla, y se levantó de su escondite. Avanzaban hacia ella dándose empujones entre ellos y gimiendo ansiosos. Alice se decidió finalmente por la segunda opción y se lanzo contra el más cercano a su posición. Le hundió uno de los cuchillos en el cráneo. Trató de ignorar el repugnante sonido de succión cuando lo extrajo con dificultad y se dispuso a atacar al siguiente.

Cuando acabo con el resto, prosiguió con lo que había venido a hacer y busco entre las estanterías. Suspiro aliviada cuando encontró el maldito paquete de compresas y recordó cuan cotidiano era antes tener siempre un par de paquetes a manos.

El frio viento invernal golpeo su rostro y revolvió sus cabellos cuando abandono la farmacia. Se concedió unos minutos para mirar su reflejo en el cristal del escaparate. Estaba peor que horrible; Su corto pelo rojizo estaba apagado y sin brillo, la piel pálida de su rostro se encontraba cubierta por una gruesa capa de suciedad y por el olor que desprendía necesitaba claramente un buen baño con jabón y agua caliente.

Anheló volver a aquellos tiempos en los que los hombres la deseaban, con sus largos cabellos pelirrojos cayendo en suaves ondas y sus deslumbrantes ojos esmeraldas. En cambio se encontraba fea, delgaducha y con un vasto aspecto masculino. Desde su primer encuentro con unos saqueadores -que la encontrar lo suficientemente apetecible como para perder su tiempo intentado dominarla- había decidido cambiar su aspecto drásticamente. Se corto el pelo y cambio su sucio sujetador por unas vendas apretadas. Ahora tenía el aspecto de un muchacho bajito de aspecto débil. Alice termino enfadándose y antes de continuar andando con Aarón pegado a sus talones, se gruño a sí misma en el espejo.

Saco un cigarrillo y fumo mientras caminaba por las vacías calles del pueblo. No es como si tuviera un rumbo fijo, hacía tiempo que había perdido su mapa y ya ni si quiera sabia donde estaba. Su único objetivo era quizás sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible y matar al mayor número de zombis antes de que ellos acabaran con sus cortos veinticuatro años de vida.

Dio un montón de vueltas sin sentido por el pequeño pueblo, y acabo volviendo a la entrada de la farmacia. Se agacho junto a Aarón y acaricio su peluda cabeza.

—¿Alguna idea? –Le pregunto. Entonces todo su cuerpo se tenso cuando escuchó el sonido de un motor acercándose. Corrió hacia un lateral de la calle y se escondió detrás de un coche volcado junto al perro, que guardo silencio con ambas orejas levantadas.

El ruido pertenecía a una furgoneta blanca que se movía lentamente. _Por favor, no te pares. No te pares. _Sin embargo el vehículo se detuvo a unos paso por delante de ella. Respiro hondo para tratar de calmar su desbocado corazón y vio como salían dos hombres de la furgoneta. Armados. Se mantuvo en posición y observo como entraban la misma farmacia de la que había salido ella anteriormente. Ufff... Si hubiera decidido volver a entrar en busca de mas medicamentos la hubieran pillado en pleno saqueo.

Dejaron el auto encendido -por si tenían que hacer alguna huida rápida- y se planteo la posibilidad de correr y robarles la furgoneta. Quizás tendría suerte y tendrían muchos más suministros en la parte de atrás. Pero olvido la idea cuando diviso a dos pares de caminantes acercarse al coche atraídos por el rugido del motor. Golpearon los cristales de las ventanas y las alarmas anti-robo se encendieron automáticamente. Alice abrió los ojos alarmada, y volvió la mirada hacia las puertas de la farmacia.

_¿De dónde coño habían salido los zombis? _No lo sabía, pero se pregunto también porque no habían desactivado las alarmas en su momento. Ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias del error ella también. Y en este nuevo mundo de mierda, los errores podían suponer una muerte segura y dolorosa. Dudo si salir de su escondite y esperar, pero fueron pasando los minutos y ya podía divisar a mas caminante dirigiéndose a su posición. Volvió a mirar hacia la farmacia. ¿Que estarían haciendo hay dentro más importantes que arreglar esto?

Caminó hacia el coche con ambos cuchillos en manos, se cargo a los dos que estaban en la parte del capo y empujo al tercero que estaba más cerca con una fuerte patada en la barriga. Abrió el capo con rapidez y busco el cable para cortar el insoportable sonido del anti-robo. Suspiro feliz cuando por fin lo divisó y ceso el ruido.

Pero su momento de felicidad termino cuando una dura voz rompió el silencio. —¿Quién eres tú?

Se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras cerraba el capo y miro hacia la entrada de la farmacia. Los dos tipos de antes habían salido al exterior y ambos la apuntaban con sus armas, ballesta y revolver. Lo que más le asusto no fue que la pudieran reventar la cabeza en cualquier momento -es más, posiblemente le harían un gran favor y la librarían de vivir en esta pesadilla continua- sino el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres y la hubieran descubierto.

Tomo aire, recordando que ahora tenía la apariencia de un chico y respondió en el mismo tono mientras miraba de reojo a los zombis que se acercaban lentamente.— ¿Y a ti que te importa?

El frunció el ceño en respuesta.— Bueno... Me gustaría saber a quién estoy a punto de matar.

—Oye, no me jodas. No pensaba robaros el coche. —Mintió.— Solo estaba apagando la mierda de anti-robos que se os olvido desconectar. Ahora, yo me iré por mi lado y vosotros por el vuestro, como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto. ¿De acuerdo? Bajar las armas.

El hombre siguió con el arma en alto y avanzó un paso.— No me fio de ti. Arriba las manos. —Ordeno.—Y guarda los cuchillos.

—Oh, vamos... — Dijo, exasperada mientras levantaba las manos. —De nada por salvaros el culo. Debería de haberme ido y dejaros aquí con un montón de zombis deseos de pegaros un bocado.

—Oye Daryl, el tiene razón. Sería mejor si nos fuéramos. Hay caminantes acercándose.

—Eso, Daryl. Hazle caso a tu colega. Parece que el sí que piensa. —Comento burlona, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita cómplice al chico asiático.

Daryl la callo con una fría mirada. _Si las miradas matasen..._

Vio movimiento dentro de la farmacia, y contemplo seriamente la posibilidad de dejar que los zombis los cogieran. Pero el pequeño trocito de humanidad que quedaba en su corazón la obligo a moverse. Agarro el fusil con rapidez y después de gritar un "¡Al suelo!" descargo todas las balas en lo seis zombis que salían del establecimiento.

Y entonces... se hizo el caos.

El sonido de las balas activo a los caminantes de alrededor como si fuera un interruptor, y todos comenzaron a venir corriendo hacia ellos. Alice coloco el fusil -ahora inservible- en su espalda. Podría sacar el revólver que llevaba en el fondo de la mochila pero supondría perder demasiado tiempo. Corrió hacia la puerta de piloto de la furgoneta y entro, ayudando a Aarón a subir después. Encendió el coche y arranco justo cuando un caminante se estrellaba contra la parte de atrás. Se posiciono enfrente de Daryl y el otro chico y espero a que montaran.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —Les apremio.

Ambos dudaron al principio, pues no confiaban en ella. Pero al final, teniendo en cuenta que ella era la única opción que tenían, se montaron en la parte de atrás del coche.

Alice piso el acelerados con fuerza y condujo en línea recta, sonriendo un poco cada vez que atropellaba a algún zombi. Los establecimientos pasaban a los lados del coche tan rápido que se convertían en borrones. Cuando iba por la mitad de la calle, maldijo y tuvo que frenar en seco, haciendo que su cuerpo se lanzara con violencia hacia delante. Había un gran tapón de caminantes al final que les impedía el paso. Se rasco la nuca pensativa y miro a todos lados nerviosa, sus manos apretadas sobre el volante con fuerza. La cabeza del chico asiático se asomo entre los asientos.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué haces? ¡¿Porque te paras?! —Le grito histérico en el oído.—¡Están viniendo por detrás!

Ella giro su cara, clavando sus ojos enfadados en los suyos—¡Joder, ya lo sé! ¿¡Que quieres que haga?! ¡¿Me llevo por delante a los de enfrente?!

Una mano echo hacia atrás la cabeza del chico con brusquedad y una nueva cabeza apareció a la vista. Daryl la miro manteniendo la calma y dijo mientras señalaba hacia la derecha con la mano.—Ve a campo a través.

—¡A campo a través dice!—Rio nerviosa.—¿Esta mierda de furgoneta va a soportarlo?

—¡Solo hazlo!— El coloco una mano grande y callosa sobre las suyas enguantadas, dirigiendo el volante hacia la derecha.

Alice se tenso ante el inesperado contacto y apretó el acelerador, las manos de Daryl abandonando las suyas y su cuerpo relajándose de nuevo. El coche salió disparado hacia la derecha dando tumbos, y se camuflo entre los arboles del bosque. Concentró su vista al máximo para no chocar contra nada. Choco contra pequeños arbusto, pero por suerte ninguno detuvo el coche. Consiguieron llegar a un carretera secundaria de una pieza. El coche se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto y cuando pensó que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente paro a un lateral del carril izquierdo.

—Pues ya esta... —Se giro en el asiento y miro a los dos hombros atrás con un sonrisa tonta plasmada en la cara.—Una buena experiencia en equipo ¿Eh? Podéis llamarme Al. — Extendió una mano hacia el chico asiático, que le devolvió la sonrisa y el apretón.— ¿Amigos para siempre o que?

**Continuara...**

**Sugerencias, criticas y reviews son bien recibidos :'3**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

—¿De dónde salieron?—Le pregunto a Glenn, el único de los dos hombres que se había mostrado amistoso con ella desde el principio. Daryl solo le dedicaba frías miradas de sospecha, asique ella ni si quiera se molestaba en mirarle y mucho menos hablarle.

El chico se disponía a inspeccionar el motor de la furgoneta, que desde que se había parado en la carretera se había negado a volver a arrancar—Había una puerta trasera en la farmacia. Me imagino que entraron por ahí.—Contesto con sus ojos y manos concentrados en el capo abierto.— Nos pillaron de improvisto. No pudimos salir a apagar la alarma del coche porque nos estábamos ocupando de ellos. Supongo que los que tu disparaste llegaron después atraídos por el sonido.

—Uggg...

—Sí, es un mierda. —Suspiro tristemente y la miro sonriendo.— Pero no salió tan mal. Gracias a que tú estabas allí.

Alice sintió sus mejillas teñirse de un suave tono rosado. Bajo la mirada al suelo y hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.— Nah, no fue para tanto.

Daryl, quien se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación se decidió a intervenir. Gruño enfadado y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho mientras miraba a Al con los ojos entrecerrados.— No le agradezcas tanto. Solo nos estas dando problemas. Se a cargado nuestro único medio de transporte.

La chica bufo incrédula y le recordó.—Salve tu apestosa vida también. Por si se te ha olvidado. —Le enseño educadamente el dedo medio.— Además, fuiste tú el que dijo que entrara en el bosque.

—Es tu culpa por no saber conducir.–Le contesto, sabiendo perfectamente que había sido él quien le había dado la orden, pero incapaz de reconocer que el tenia parte de culpa también.

Alice se aparto el pelo de la cara y gimió.—Oh dios mío, dame paciencia para aguantarlo...

— Cállense.— Interrumpió Glenn.— El coche esta mas muerto que un caminante, ojala se levantará como ellos —Se aparto del vehículo y se limpio las manos en el pantalón.— Pero aunque es una mierda, está claro que eso no va a pasar. ¿Alguna idea?

—Tengo una.—Dijo Daryl y apunto acusadoramente a Al mientras miraba a su compañero.— ¿Qué coño pinta el aquí todavía? — Se dirigió a Alice con el tono de su voz más corrosivo que el veneno.—¡No eres nadie para nosotros! ¡Solo vete de una vez!

A Alice se le tenso todo el cuerpo en respuesta, poniéndose a la defensiva. Eso dolía. _¿Qué coño pintaba ella allí? _Buena pregunta. Pero el tenia razón, ni si quiera sabia porque seguía aun con ellos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no encontraba a alguien que la tratara medianamente bien que era incapaz de irse. Quería estar con ellos, lo deseaba. Tener al perro con ella durante todo este tiempo había sido una suerte, el la había cuidado de alguna forma pero alguien que vigilara sus espaldas, poder dormir y relajarse del todo, alguien que la protegiera, alguien para proteger... Todo eso era mucho mejor. Ahora era cuando más necesitaba algo que la ayudara a seguir hacia delante, un objetivo aparte de su supervivencia. Y ella había visto esperanza en ellos. Y si simplemente se iban y la dejaban atrás... Rodeo sus brazos protectoramente para tratar de calmar el nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto Daryl la observaba en silencio, evaluando su reacción. Sabía que había metido el dedo en la llaga, y no le importaba. _Que se joda_. El no pintaba nada aquí. Si le llevaban con ellos sería una molestia más que añadir al saco y el ya lo tenía hasta arriba. Además, no podía llevar a un desconocido a su refugio, con sus seres queridos. La pequeña carita de Judith y el rostro de Carol aparecieron en su mente. No, definitivamente no podía.

La voz de Al rompio el hilo de sus pensamientos.— No tengo a donde ir.—Susurro, sintiéndose asquerosamente vulnerable.

El observo su cara, los ojos de la chica ahora serios, y pudo ver un pequeño brillo de suplica en ellos. Se sintió un poco culpable, pero se abofeteo mentalmente y aparto el pensamiento. No podía permitirse ser compasivo, no cuando tenía tanto que perder.—¡Glenn, reunión!

Alice dio un pequeño brinco por la orden y miro a Glenn suplicante.

—No se lo tengas muy en cuenta.—Le dijo él en bajito.— Es así de rancio con todo el mundo. Sobre todo con los desconocidos. —Le dirijo una última mirada compasiva antes de partir tras su camarada.

Alice contemplo a los dos hombres alejarse, a decidir su destino. Rezo interiormente a Dios, a Ala, o a cualquier entidad importante que la dejaran ir con ellos. Y casi llora de felicidad cuando un sonriente Glenn regresa, seguido de un Daryl enfurruñado. El joven chico le comunica el resultado de la pequeña reunión. Se quedaba con ellos. Por lo menos de momento.

Uffff... Alice masajea su espalda adolorida mientras esquivaba las piedras del suelo, tratando de no tropezar con ellas. Siempre es igual. Cuando lleva demasiado tiempo caminando, su espalda le empieza a enviar dolorosas llamadas de atención, suplicándole un descanso. Cosa que ya había pedido, hace cuatro largas e interminables horas. Pero cierta persona se había negado en rotundo a parar. ¿Cuál era su problema? La chica le estuvo enviando feas miradas durante todo el trayecto, pero no se atrevió a decir nada pues su estancia con ellos aun pendía de un hilo.

Pararon un poco antes del anochecer y acamparon sin tienda de campaña y con una simple hoguera en mitad del bosque. Cuando su cuerpo se relajo contra el duro suelo de tierra a Alice le pareció la cosa más cómoda del mundo.

Se mantuvo tumbada en un estado de semiinconsciencia hasta que el dulce olor a carne recién hecha la hizo sentarse. Contempló a Daryl asar unos pedazos de carne de conejo en el fuego. Se le hizo la boca agua y al instante su estomago comenzó a protestar furioso. Se levantó costosamente y camino hacia su posición. Hacía tiempo que no tenía tantas agujetas. Las había echado un poquito de menos.

Llego al lado de Glenn y este le ofreció un pedazo de carne. Acepto el regalo gustosa y comenzó a comerlo. Había sido un alivio no tener que suplicarle al asqueroso de Daryl, pero maldijo cuando el joven asiático se levanto dejándola a solas con él. Un silencio incomodo comenzó a formarse entre ellos, con el único sonido del fuego chisporroteando de fondo. Su estomago la traiciono vergonzosamente y volvió a rugir insatisfecho. La cabeza de Daryl se levantó hacia ella y la observo por primera vez con algo distinto al odio. En sus ojos había sarcasmo, casi diversión. Alice frunció el ceño cuando el otro levantó un pedazo de carne en su dirección. Titubeo un poco, pero al final levantó el brazo en busca del pedazo de carne. Daryl apartó la comida con rapidez de su alcance y se lo comió. Al le miro con la mandíbula desencajada y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. ¿En serio? ¿Estaba jugando con ella?

Se dispuso a levantarse dramáticamente para volver a dormir pero la voz del hombre la detuvo.—Toma.

Alice estiro la mano confusa y para su suerte, esta vez el pedazo de carne si acabo en su boca. Le regaló un sonrisa juguetona y dijo.— Gracias, hombre. Ya casi pensaba que no ibas a dármelo nunca.

Caminaron durante unos días más, parando lo necesario para dormir y teniendo alguna que otra tonta discusión. Cuando llegaron a sus destino, Alice pensó que ya se llevaban un poco mejor y se sentía mucho mas comoda con ellos.

Pero su estomago se retorció nervioso cuando recordó a todas las personas que según lo que le había contado Glenn, vivían allí. Este le había hablado de todos. Le sobre su pareja. Maggy. Y también de Rick, el lider del grupo, quien decidiría finalmente si ella podía quedarse. Incluso había confiado lo suficiente en ella como para contarle también sobre los dos niños del grupo, Carl y la bebe Judith. En ese momento no puedo evitar que su corazón saltara con alegría. Quería ver a Judith, no esperaba que la permitieran tocarla, pero ella sería feliz con solo contemplarla a lo lejos. Parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que había visto a un inocente bebe. Solo lamentaba tener que hacerlo en estas condiciones. Se pregunto quién sería la persona inteligente que había condenado a una pequeña criatura a sobrevivir en este mundo.

—Pues aquí es.—Dijo Glenn animado.

El famoso refugio era un feo edificio gris totalmente vallado. Un refugio extraño, pero una enorme fortaleza. Perfecta. Alice camino y toco el metal de la verja.—¿En serio? ¿Una cárcel?

—Pues sí. La encontramos hace unos meses. —Contesto con orgullo.— Tuvimos que limpiarla, y perdimos a algunos de los nuestros. Pero nunca hemos tenido un sitio tan bueno. Podremos quedarnos indefinidamente.

Alice contemplo esperanzada su nuevo hogar. Genial.

PERDON POR SUBIR LA CONTI TAN TARDE TT_TT Prometo intentar subir una cada semana. Y un poquita mas larga xD

Gracias para las dos chicas que comentaron, me animais a seguir con esto. :'3

Reviews o criticas son bienvenidos 3


End file.
